A technique for detecting and tracking an object from an image can be applied to various fields such as an object based robot vision and an intelligent monitoring system, and thus it has been widely studied in a computer vision field.
A background extraction method as a simple method of detecting a moving object has a drawback in that area partitioning for detecting the object is not accurately achieved due to noise and flicker phenomenon. Additionally, a memory with large capacity and great amount of computation are needed for generating the background.
Recently, a system for tracking and providing motion of an image in the unit of a block using an image signal processing ISP system is developed, and it has been applied to a monitoring camera system, etc. However, the system considers the motion for every block so as to estimate the motion of the object, and so its performance is deteriorated in view of velocity and amount of computation.